


你已离去

by cross_bones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 选择微博上的“你已离去30题”中的几个串起来写成的短篇16.换了电话号码17.回到开始的地方18.偶然的梦19.人群中隐约有熟悉的声音20.讲给别人听





	你已离去

　　索尔一直以为洛基会再打电话过来。  
　　他还清楚地记得通话记录显示在那支手机屏幕上的样子。通话时间只有三秒，2001年9月11日，09：05。他还记得他接起电话，听到那边传来一声很轻的叹息，他知道紧接着会是一声无奈的“哥”，就像洛基每次拿自己没办法或者不得不向自己妥协时一样。但是没等到他听到那个音节，电话就断线了。  
　　他们早上进行过一场不太愉快的谈话，洛基不肯辞掉现在的工作回到他们的家族企业中来。当洛基两年前知道了自己是奥丁的养子，无论怎么争取也得不到继承权和他想要的认可时，便离开了阿斯嘉德，转而供职于竞争对手的公司。但是现在情况不一样了；他们的父亲病重，公司需要他，索尔愿意对他委以重任，但洛基一如既往地摆出高傲的态度来，偏执得让索尔发狂。他们不欢而散，把前一晚留下的美好记忆都破坏掉了；而两个小时之后在电话中听到那声叹息时，索尔以为洛基已经冷静下来，想要和他好好谈谈。  
　　电话断线之后他回拨，却打不通。他等待着洛基再打过来，直到范达尔冲进办公室，告诉了他新闻上正在播报的事情。

　　索尔在尘烟弥漫的大街上漫无目的地寻找着，查看每一个临时的救助点，在接收伤者的医院和附近警署的布告栏上，他把洛基的照片和自己的联系方式加入到那些贴得密密麻麻的寻人启事中去。  
　　911事件中共有2998人遇难，25人失踪，洛基被列为失踪人员之一。

　　直到一周年时，索尔还以为他会回来，会突然出现在自己眼前。  
　　奥丁去世之后，索尔陪着他们的母亲回到了他阔别多年的老宅。这里是他和洛基一起长大的地方，他站在洛基的房间门口，看着这间整洁得好像主人从未离开过的卧室，突然之间，他第一次意识到洛基再也不会回来了，像他们的父亲一样，甚至比他们的父亲还早地断绝了这个可能。这间房间，这张床，这些书本，这盏台灯将永远等不回它们的主人，即使佣人勤于打扫，他们的母亲偶尔会抚摸它们，但它们仍将在那里迅速地变得陈旧黯淡。因为它们已经失去了因它们主人的存在而被赋予的意义和灵魂。  
　　他终于换掉了手机号码。尽管他心中早已明白自己永远等不到那个电话，但他仍然会在铃声响起时，因为屏幕上显示的不是洛基的名字而感到强烈的失望和惧怕。

　　十周年时，索尔把洛基的照片和一束鲜花放在那一排看不到尽头的点缀着相框、烛光和信件的花丛之中，就像他曾经把同一张照片贴在布告栏上。不知道当时同在布告栏上的人们有多少回到了亲人身边，又有多少人留在了这里；十年过去了，像索尔一样放下那些花朵、抚摸着那些照片的人们已经不再失声痛哭，哀伤已经陈旧褪色，却带着越擦越深的、无法抹灭的刻痕。  
　　索尔听到了他，在周围压低的啜泣和小声的交谈中，在跨越了十年的时光后，他听到洛基在他身后叫：“索尔。”  
　　他猛地回过头去，有一瞬间以为自己会在人群中看到他，穿着他最后一次看着他时的那身黑色西装，脸上带着有些心不在焉的微笑。  
　　但是没有，没有，除了那张鲜花之中的照片，洛基没有在任何地方微笑。  
　　  
　　网络上流行着这样一种说法，911事件引发了“时间重置”现象，世界步入了新的轨道，现实有可能进入了另一个时间轴。“过去”是不可逆的，所以当时间重置时，每一个微小的变化都会使未来的走向产生分歧。  
　　索尔想，在那些因为微小的改变而走向不同的平行宇宙中，一定有一个世界，他现在正和洛基生活在一起。  
　　他可能在吵架之后拉住了他不让他去上班，电话可能没有断线他赶到现场找到了他，他可能及时疏散到了安全的地方。  
　　总会有一个时空，他们正好好地生活在一起，不然他为什么会听到他在叫自己？如果不是在那一瞬间时空歪曲着重叠了的话，在十年之后，他怎么可能那么清晰地回忆起他的声音？  
　　一次喝酒时他把这个想法告诉了托尼。在说了五分钟几乎让索尔怀疑自己是不是在听英语的科学理论之后，托尼醉意朦胧地拍着他的肩膀：“总结成一句话，你想得太多了，哥们。”

　　那天晚上索尔做了一个梦。他梦到在十年前的那个清晨，洛基在他熟睡的时候吻了他。他微凉的嘴唇落在他的额角，然后又移到他的眼睑；轻得像羽毛，柔和得像黎明的微光。索尔微笑着醒来，以为他会看到自己又回到了那一天，以为一切都可以重来一次。  
　　他梦到了另一个时间轴，或者他又梦到了那最后一个早上他曾经做过的梦。


End file.
